A True Nord
by JacksDirtySecret
Summary: Arryn is the Dragonborn and has guided Skyrim through many changes, including the return of dragons and a civil war. Now that it's time to rebuild, he faces a challenge he never expected.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I looked at the man at my feet. Time seemed to slow down as I heard my own heart beat and heard my own breath come out in ragged, uneven gasps. I had fought hard to get here, hadn't even paused to wish my fallen foes a speedy trip to Savengarde. I didn't have time to linger on how many of my brothers I had slain that day. How many of my countrymen I had killed during the course if this war.

"You call yourself a nord!" Ulfric snarled. "Yet you help the dying empire that wishes to enslave our people and deny our gods! You have brought shame to name Ice-Born!"

I had no energy to be offended that he had brought my family honor into this. "Without the support of the Empire, Skyrim would fall to the Thalmor Ulfric. The damn elves are knocking at our gates and you lit the fire to burn our cities! If the empire couldn't defeat them how could Skyrim hope to stand against them? Even with an alliance with Hammerfell we have no chance. This ends here Ulfric."

"Dragonborn your lack of faith in the true sons and daughters of skyrim will be your undoing! How many of your brothers fell to you this day? Ralof hasn't reported in in nearly a fortnight. Did he meet your blade too? You have betrayed your people and your destiny. The dragonborn is the protector of Skyrim. You are nothing more than a puppet!"

I lashed out with my foot, my ebony boot glinting in the torchlight as it caught Ulfric under the chin. He fell onto his back and I placed my boot onto his chest. "You go too far Rebel. It is you who has torn this country apart, you who murdered our High King. You and I both know that using the Voice against Torygg was a cowardly and malicious thing to do. You killed that boy by a means he had no way to retaliate. Do you wish to test your Voice on me Ulfric? Do you wish to see what a fair fight is?!"

Rage filled me. I knew I would hate myself later but I couldn't stop myself.

"FUS RO DAH!" I bellowed. Ulfric flew across the room. He rose to his feet shakily before opening his mouth to shout back.

"IIZ SLEN NUS!" He shouted.

I smiled darkly at the thin sheet of ice that had formed on my armor and in my sweat drenched hair. Ice Form was useful against weak enemies but his Voice was weak. Nothing but a whisper compared to mine.

"VEN GAAR NAS!"

I watched a whirlwind appear and toss Ulfric up in the air before smacking him against the throne he would no longer occupy.

"Give it up Ulfric. You only shame yourself further. You will see Sovengarde this day." Rikke called from behind me. I had almost forgotten she and General Tullius were behind me.

Ulfric Stormcloak lay in a crumpled ball at the foot of his throne. The rage left me as we three approached him. "I have had enough killing for today." I said quietly. I turned away as Rikke swiftly ended the Bear of Windhelm and in the same breath wished him a safe journey to Sovengarde. I bowed my head and prayed that Talos would forgive me.

The general was making a speech about the glory of the empire when I left the Palace of Kings and I had no stomach to hear it. I walked into the darkness, through the city gates, deeply saddened by the shouts of victory accompanied by the stench of death.

I walked all the way to Solitude. I'm not sure how long it took. My thoughts were troubled. I arrived home and was greeted immediately by Jordis. I asked her to draw me a bath. She complied with a smile. I knew why Jordis wore an amulet of Mara. I heard her talking to her friend Lena. She wanted her handsome thane for a husband, with "his fire red hair kissed with gold, his strong arms and quiet demeanor he would make the perfect husband."

There was nothing wrong with Jordis. I had no time for a wife. I had just defeated Alduin, ended a civil war and had to help rebuild my country. I knew the Empire was rallying troops to drive the elves out. I hated the idea of calling my brothers and sisters to arms again but it would have to be done.

I finished washing up and shook myself like a dog. Jordis would eye the mess but not complain. She hadn't placed any linens for me to dry off with. Just as i was feeling dry enough she walked into the room carrying linens. She didn't say a word or physically flinch, but I caught the flame that lit up her cheeks and covered myself to alleviate some of her stress. She presented me with the linens and rushed out of the room. I dried myself off and cleaned up some of the water on the floor.

I appreciated Jordis. I knew it wasn't easy for a warrior to become a glorified housekeeper, and she was so dedicated. It took an hour to fill this tub and she did it anyway, heating the water over the fire. She would make a fine wife for someone. Just not me.

After I had dressed in a loose tunic and pants I pulled my shoulder length hair back with a leather strip and asked Jordis if anything interesting had happened in my absence.

"A messenger from the Blue Palace was here earlier today. They dropped off a letter for you. I told him I didn't expect you for a few days my Thane. You made it here just a few hours after I received word of your victory." She said.

I nodded and took the letter. Elisef wanted me to go to Markarth to talk to a scholar about a new gemstone found in the dwarven ruins. The possibility that they might be extremely valuable was there and if so, Elisef would sponsor a mining outfit to assist Igmund. Apparently he and she both wanted the Silver Blood family driven out.

I sighed. This would be one undertaking I would wait to embark on. I wanted a good nights rest. So I bid Jordis goodnight and retired to my large bed. I was almost asleep when I felt Meeko jump up and lay next to me. I smiled. It was good to be loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I slept well that night. I woke around dawn and Jordis padded into the room in an oversized tunic to help me put on my ebony armor. I thanked her and declined the sweet roll she offered me.

I walked out the large city gates with a sigh. The large stone gate just outside the city walls loomed around me and I nodded politely to the city guards I passed.

Dragon Bridge wasn't far from Solitude. I set off down the road, admiring my homeland as I went. The various types of plants and blossoms lining the road, the butterflies and the birds singing to each other. A fox darted in front of me, causing me to prepare my ebony greatsword. I let out a chuckle when I relized what he was.

In Dragon Bridge I met a woman named Myra who asked me to take an enchanted necklace to Rorik in Rorikstead. While it was out of my way and I certainly wasn't a courier, I agreed to assist the woman. The roads were no place for a woman alone and I didn't want to be the one sending her to her death.

Just as I left Dragon Bridge, I noticed someone following me. Not wanting to stop and waste time if it wasn't necessary, I kept going. I didn't make it far before an Argonian wearing familiar armor ran at me.

"This ends now!" He yelled at me, waving a wicked looking dagger. I drew my greatsword and waited. He swooped in and slashed at me with his dagger. I roared and kicked him in the back of his knee. He fell to the ground on his knees and in one swift motion I swung my blade, removing his head from his shoulders.

I spit on his carcass. "Stupid lizard." I hissed irritably. I searched his pockets and relieved him of his valuables and a letter. After reading it, my eyes narrowed. I had indeed recognized the red and black armor of the Dark Brotherhood. This wasn't the first assassin they had sent after me. Someone wanted me dead. I wasn't surprised.

About an hour down the road I saw a woman lying in the road next to an overturned wagon. I drew my blade and approached her. She was dead and appeared to have been so for a few hours. I wasn't sure where Redguards went when they died but I sent a prayer to Talos that she have a safe journey.

The rest of the journey to Rorikstead went smoothly. I arrived in the small town just as the sun was setting. As I walked towards Frostfruit Inn two little girls ran in front of me and I smiled. I had no children of my own, but one day hoped to.

The smile left my face when a man shouted. "Britte! Sissel! My house is a mess and my dinner is cold! Lousy worthless brats! Damn you. Can you do nothing right?"

The girls froze before the larger of the two piped up "it's all Sissels fault! She was supposed to clean and cook and she ruined it!"

The smaller girl gaped in horror at the accusation but didn't have a chance to protest before the man was on her. He slapped her round the head and grabbed her by her onyx hair. Rage boiled in me at the sight of the girls terrified face.

"Hey! That's no way to treat a child!" I snapped out.

He turned to glare at me, not releasing his grip upon the poor girls hair. "Piss off! Milk drinker! Is none of your aff- afferrr, none of yer damn business!" He slurred at me. The man was drunk as could be. I shook my head and walked into the inn.

The innkeeper was having an argument with his son about allowing the boy a chance to travel and become a warrior. The innkeeper had no money to pay for armor. I was tired. I wanted a room and to know where Rorik was. I slapped a bag with 500 septims onto the counter and said "Buy the boy some armor and rent me a room."

The pair gaped at me for a moment before they readily agreed and thanked me. I nodded and yawned. I needed to find Rorik. The innkeepers son offered to show me where Rorik lived so I accepted. As we went to leave the inn the little girl from earlier walked in. I sent her a warm smile and kneeled down to eye level.

The smile on my face froze as she stepped into the light. The poor things face was bruised. Freshly so. One side was swollen. I pressed some gold into her hand and told her to buy a sweet roll.

"But Papa wants me to buy him more mead. He will be angry if I don't return soon. I can't take it home or Britte will just take it from me." She protested in a small voice, trying to hand the money back.

I stood up without a word and strode out the door. The inkeepers son followed quickly.

"The little girl is Sissel. Her father is Lemkil. Her sister is a mean little brute but it's no surprise. Lemkil is as mean as a skeever. Treats those girls awful." He happily supplied.

"And where does he live?" I asked flatly.

The boy grinned. "I can show you."

We walked up to a small farmhouse and I questioned what I was doing. It really wasn't my business. But after all the disgusting and horrible things I had witnessed, seeing that little girls face marred like that made my blood boil.

"Lemkil!" I bellowed at the house. "Come out here now!" I waited a moment. "Come out here you coward!"

The door slammed open and he stumbled out. "What is your problem stranger?"

"I don't like a man who beats on little girls." I answered flatly. I was aware just about everyone in the small village was watching but I didn't care. This wretched creature would be taught a lesson.

"I'll treat my good for nothing daughters how I please. They belong to me." He howled at me, spitting all over himself in his vehemence.

"You're a coward and a fool. I'm going to give you a beating so you know what it's like for someone bigger and stronger than you to hurt you. Maybe you'll learn hm?" I jeered at him.

The man lost it then, charged at me, screaming like a wounded mammoth. I stepped to the side and caught him with an elbow to the back. He landed face first into the dirt. I laughed loudly and heard a few of the townsfolk join in. He howled and kicked out at me, connecting with my thigh. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him to his feet. He swung at me and missed horribly. I swung hard and almost flinched at the sound his face made when my fist connected. I threw him to the ground and punched him a few more times. He squealed like a hog and yielded. I backed off instantly.

"I have eyes all over skyrim. If you EVER lay your hands on those children again, I will come back and it will be ten times worse. Understand?" I demanded loudly.

He glared up at me, the hate almost tangible. But he nodded and I turned back to the inn. I made it three steps before the inkeepers son yelled "Watch out!"

I whipped around only to have a dagger slice my cheek open. I didn't even get a chance to draw my blade before Lemkil fell dead at my feet. I looked at Rorik in surprise.

"Only a coward attacks when his enemy has his back turned." He said irritably, as he wiped his blade off on Lemkils shirt.

I nodded my thanks and presented him with the enchanted necklace Myra had sent. He thanked me. Then he frowned. "My wife and I will take in Britte. She is healthy and strong, even if she is a bit mean. I'm sure we could change that. Give her a proper home. But Sissel, she's not right. Too small, says she's gifted but I say she's touched in the head."

"I will take her in." I was shocked to hear myself say.

"With all your travels Dragonborn, you have time for a child?" He questioned.

I sighed. "Jordis will care for her when I'm not home. With the war ended and Alduin gone, I do have more time."

"Jordis, she's is your wife? I had not heard you were married!" He exclaimed with a laugh.

"No not my wife. My housecarl, in Solitude. I'm thane in all of the holds you know." I said with a grin.

"If you send this housecarl in Solitude a child to care for, I'm sure Thane won't be all she's calling you. Be careful! My Hildi throws kettles when she's angry." Rorik laughed.

I knew he was right. Jordis would not be pleased. But she would do this for me. She was a good and loyal housecarl and a strong Nord woman. I wrote a short letter of explanation and procured the services of the inkeepers son. He would escort Sissel back to my home in Solitude.

The girl took the news well, only asking if she was allowed to gather her belongings. I told her of course. She would stay with me that night in the inn, then she would go to my house in the morning.

She stared in amazement at the bed in the room I had rented. There were two beds in the room. I hated that there was no door but the two beds were convenient.

"You should rest now. You have a long journey ahead of you. You'll be riding Tala. Have you ridden a horse before?"

"No I haven't. Is it scary?" She asked.

"Not at all. She's a fine mare, never thrown me or given me attitude. You'll be safe." I answered honestly.

"Where is my bedroll?" She asked.

"Your bedroll? The journey will take most of the day but you'll be in Solitude by the time night falls. You won't need a bedroll." I explained.

"No I mean for tonight." She clarified.

"Child you'll sleep on the bed, just as you would at home." I said.

"I haven't ever slept in a bed." She admitted quietly. I was shocked. I had spent plenty of nights without a bed but she was just a child. Every child should have a bed.

"Well tonight you will sleep in a bed and when you get to your new home, my home, you will sleep in my bed until I return and furnish your room." I said firmly.

Her eyes lit up as she crawled into the bed. She sprawled out and seemed to bask in the luxury for a few moments before curling up and falling asleep. I smiled and covered her with some of the furs.

I crawled into my own bed, exhausted but oddly happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I roused Sissel early the next morning. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, looking around her.

"I thought it was all a dream! Look! I'm in a bed! I'm going to Solitude! On a horse!" She chirped out brightly.

I smiled. "Aye. And when you get to solitude you'll meet with Jordis. She will show you the house and let you meet Meeko."

"Who is Meeko?" She questioned, wide eyed.

"A friendly mutt who loves to have his belly rubbed. He also has a fondness for cheese, though Jordis yells if she catches me feeding it to him." I replied as I readied a small pack for her. The child had very little in the way of worldly possessions. No extra clothes, a ratty pair of shoes, some dried flowers and a very old scrap of cloth with some faded embroidery on it. The shoes would have to do until Jordis could get her to the clothing store in Solitude.

I wrapped her in one of my saber cat pelts and she clung to my hand as I led her outside to meet with the inkeepers son, whose name I learned was Erik. I got Sissel situated on my horse before I turned to Erik and gave him instructions.

"Just follow the road to solitude. Don't stop unless absolutely necessary. I have a letter and a bag of gold you are to deliver along with Sissel. In that bag is your pay should everything detailed in the letter arrive safely. I seriously suggest that everything arrive safely. A guard will direct you to Proudspire Manor. Jordis will pay you and offer you something to eat I'm sure. If you have any questions, ask Jordis, she is well informed in most subjects. Take good care of my girl. Talos guide you."

Erik nodded. Jouane huffed and puffed as he rushed towards us. He didn't address me. He just held Sissels hand.

"I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye. Be safe dear Sissel. Remember what I taught you." He said at last.

The girl astride the horse went from elated to heartbroken in a moment. "Oh Jouane! I shall miss you! Thank you for everything!" She wailed.

"Hush now. Chin up. Nords don't cry. We are strong. I will see you again." The old man admonished.

Jouane and I watched the pair ride off. He glanced at me before returning to his house. As he walked away, I called out to him.

"I'll take good care of her."

He stopped and swung around and stared at me for a moment. "I don't doubt that lad. Or I wouldn't have let you take her." He said evenly.

I didn't reply. I didn't need to. I had instructed Jordis to buy everything the child required, and to speak to Elisefs steward about having workers come prepare a child's room on the second floor of the manor. I had enclosed over 5000 septims and hoped Erik made it there. But I had confidence in the boy. I was more worried about Jordis' reaction than anything.

I headed towards Karthwasten. I would pass through on my way to Markarth. I was surprised how much I was looking forward to the journey. It would be the first time in a long while that I set out to go somewhere and didn't have to avoid soldiers.

I was barely out of Rorikstead when a saber cat lunged at me, springing from behind a tree. Startled, I rolled with the beast before jamming my dagger under its chin, killing it instantly. I cleaned the dagger on its fur, deciding not to take the time to skin it. I took a moment to admire my dagger. Mehrunes Razor. I was no stranger to the Daedra, having collected many of their weapons in my travels. Most of them rest in cases in my armory, but this dagger had saved my life more than once.

I looked at my map and by my calculations I was just easy of Markarth, near an old gold mine. These calculations proved correct when I stumbled upon a group of Forsworn. I sighed and drew my blade. They hadn't noticed me yet, but they had no love for Nords and would attack on sight.

Suddenly a familiar roar sounded through the air and I groaned audibly. Just what I needed. Savages and a dragon. I crouched down behind a boulder and watched the dragon make short work of most of the forsworn. He looked to be an Elder Dragon, and I admired the beast from afar.

He was the epitome of strength, the ultimate predator. I had nothing but respect for these beasts. They had ruled men at one time, and as he split a man in half with a quick snap of his jaws, I could see why. Bloodthirsty and cold, a dragon never backed down. I knew the blood of dragons must run through the veins of all true Nords.

A Briarheart stood alone against the mighty beast, fearlessly staring death in the face. I had no qualms with these savages and their odd ways but they hated my people. I was tired of all the hate and anger. Skyrim had seen too much blood.

At last, the dragon finished off the Briarheart as I knew he would. Blood poured from wounds on his giant belly but he didn't seem fazed. I needed to move quickly or I'd lose don't advantage i could hope to gain.

"ZOOR JAH FRUL!"

The shout ripped from my throat, casting a wave of energy at the dragon. He roared in rage and confusion as he was rendered flightless for a time. I rushed at him, blade over my shoulder, screaming wordlessly.

The first blow caught him in the head and I steeled myself for the impact. It was like swinging at a mountain. He bellowed his displeasure and I cringed as I felt flames hit me, but I didn't stop hacking away at his head. He snapped at me with his mighty jaws and I had to withdraw to quickly swallow a health potion, grateful that Jordis had packed them for me.

Renewed, I charged at him once more. This time I slashed his face twice to distract him before leaping onto his neck. My lungs burned and my heart pounded in my ears as I whipped around and drove my sword through my foes enormous skull. I felt the beast go limp, and it collapsed with a dull thud.

I climbed down off the lifeless dragon and continued walking towards Markarth, thanking Talos for my life. I heard the familiar crackle but kept walking, knowing what would happen next. I was surrounded by a shimmering orange gold light that sunk into my body. For a moment I could hear the call of the dragon I had just killed. They always called me Brother.

I reached the stables in Markarth by nightfall. I patted each horse and snuck them an apple while Banner shook his head at me and laughed. I had a soft spot for animals and he had watched me feed the horses many times. I always fed the dogs mammoth steaks. This time was no different.

"You turn my war dogs into pups with your spoiling." He remarked.

"These brutes? No. Fierce warriors eat the meat of a great beast. Makes them strong." I laughed as one of the "fierce warriors" rolled on his back for a belly rub, tail thrashing wildly.

"Fearsome indeed." Banner chortled.

I took my leave and walked the winding path to the steps leading into the hold. I looked up at the large city cut right into the mountain. It cut an imposing image in the skyline. Towers and great walls loomed above me. I had arrived at the city of stone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I walked into Markarth with one thing on my mind. Sleep. The Silver-Blood Inn was just inside the gate and for that I was thankful. I paid for my room and quickly made my way there. The beds in Markarth were all stone but somehow, they were comfortable.

I was asleep for about an hour when I awoke to the sound of my rooms door opening. I mentally cursed myself for stripping off my armor and weapons. The intruder crept close to my bed and I chose to act. I reached out and grabbed the intruder and tossed them to the ground. With a grace that was unrivaled they leapt to their feet.

"Astrid." I said flatly.

A female laugh hit the air.

"Hello Arryn. Still alert I see." She said softly. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I watched her outline hop up and sit on the dresser.

"Someone has to teach you to be more quiet. That little job there could've awoken the draugr. You're losing your touch little minx." I teased her.

"Hmph. I'm the very best assassin in all of Tamriel and you know it you flame haired skeever." She retorted.

"I've killed four of your 'family' Astrid. Still trying to honor this contract?" I asked flatly.

I was rewarded with a mirthless laugh. "Arryn if you thought I was here to kill you I'd have that pretty little dagger in my belly wouldn't I?"

"Yes. So why are you here little minx?" I sighed.

"I'm tired of finding corpses. I don't want you killing anyone I actually care about. The man who wants you dead is in Ivarstead. Want his name?" She asked.

"I suppose if I kill him the contract will be void?"

"Loopholes are nice, aren't they?" She grinned.

"Aye. What will this name cost me then? You certainly want something out of this or you wouldn't be here." I questioned, wary of this woman. I had known Astrid since we were whelps, I didn't recall a time when we weren't playing together in the woods around Falkreath. I was there when Arnbjorn pummeled Lednor for kissing her when we were all only twelve summers. I was there when she found out Arnbjorn had the beast blood and I was there when she married him anyway. I was also there when their first child didn't live to see her first winter. It was soon after that they started worshipping Sithis and started to wear the familiar red and black armor.

"The Nord woman you killed had a child. A babe no more than two months old. There's no place for him in our home. He needs a home." She answered evasively.

"I will not take in some stray babe from some woman who tried to murder me." I stated firmly.

"Arryn he needs somewhere safe. Somewhere away from the world I live in. The life I lead is no place for a child." She argued.

"What about if I find him a good home? My life isn't suitable for a child any more than yours." I offered slowly. I had a couple in mind. "Please tell me you don't plan on leaving him here."

"No, he's safe at home for the time being. The man who wants you dead is named Bassianus. Apparently you turned his woman against him? Shame on you."

I didn't bother to answer, I knew she was gone. I shook my head at the odd coincidence. The very couple I had in mind for the child was a result of my meddling in the name of Mara. Klimmek and Fastred had been married almost a year now, and had no children. Bassianus had been Fastreds other suitor. Apparently he was angry with me.

I sighed deeply and rolled back over, I needed sleep. I fell asleep wishing that just once the world wouldn't go mad around me, and that I wouldn't be expected to fix everything.

The next morning I awoke feeling well tested and relaxed. I would take care of Elisefs errand, then head to Ivarstead to discuss this child with Fastred and Klimmek, as well as take care of Bassianus.

I headed to Understone Keep to speak with one of Calcemos scholars. They had discovered a strange gemstone that they had told Elisef they had never encountered before. I was to collect a sample and a copy of all notes on the subject. Elisef hoped this new gem would prove more valuable than the silver from the mines so they could muscle the silver bloods and their blatant corruption.

After a very brief conversation with the scholars, I procured a sample of the stone that the scholars were calling the Ebony Flamestone. The rocks were, if anything, very pretty. Jet black and when they were held up to the light, had swirls of red throughout. Elisef was going to send the samples to Imperial City to have them appraised. Hopefully this would prove profitable for Skyrim. Igmund was hoping these new stones would be the means to rid Markarth of the Silver-Blood family once and for all.

I set out for Ivarstead soon after. The journey was unevenful. A few foxes, the occasional rabbit. When Ivarstead came into view I was pleased to see Klimmek out walking. I jogged up to him and grinned. "Klimmek! Just the man I was searching for!"

"Arryn! It's good to see you my friend! Come! Fastred has dinner waiting. You should join us. She will be pleased to see you as well." He greeted me happily.

I followed him to their humble home and was greeted by the smell of warm food and a roaring fire. At that moment I envied Klimnek more than I could express. I watched Fastred squeal with delight and leap into Klimmeks arms. She squealed again when she spotted me.

"Arryn! Welcome! Hello! Won't you join us for dinner? I made plenty! I've toasted bread and put grilled salmon steaks on it with a fried chickens egg and butter. There are also roasted potatoes and carrots. For dessert I made a snowberry pie!" She bleated at me excitedly, obviously proud of her meal.

"I'd be honored to be a guest at your table Fastred." I said solemnly.

She served Klimmek and I before taking a seat and we both thanked her and praised her meal until she was flushed with delight. As we commenced eating I brought up my reason for coming.

"I'm actually here to speak to you both on a serious matter." I began. They both waited, both looking interested. I was struck again by how suited they were for one another. Klimmek was a good, hardworking man. Fastred was a good woman, eager to please her husband and loving in all that she did. A child would have a good home here.

"In my travels I came across a sad circumstance. There is a boy, a strong healthy nord child who lost his mother and father. He is safe for now but he needs a permanent home. A home with good people." I said.

"You want us to take in this child then?" Klimmek asked after a pause. Fastred looked at him, wide eyed but silent.

"The boy is no more than two months old. He needs a good family." I agreed.

At the mention of his age Fastred sucked in a breath and looked very nervous. She hesitated, looking from me to her husband anxiously before blurting out "Oh Klimmek!"

Klimmek smiled at his wife. "Fastred wants to be a mother. She has for as long as I've known her. If I said no she may just throw me in the river!" He chuckled.

"Klimmek!" She protested, aghast.

"I only jest my dear. We would be happy to take the boy in." He took Fastreds hand. "And when the Gods are willing, we will give him many brothers and sisters."

The look of pure adoration that the two of them shared made me feel a pang of sadness in my heart. I was very pleased I had chosen such a good home, and felt very lucky to call these good people my friends.

"I must be moving on, but the boy will be dropped off before the week is out. I have business to take care of. Thank you for the meal and thank you for helping out the boy."

I walked out of their home and was fortunate to see Bassianus stumble by, drunk and mumbling. I walked over to him swiftly and planted Mehrunes Razor between his ribs. He was dead before he hit the ground. I scanned the area and was pleased to see no one had witnessed my crime. I wasn't a man to murder in cold blood but this man had brought it upon himself. If I challenged him he would know that the Dark Brotherhood had breached contract and I had no desire to reveal anything about Astrid and Arnbjorn. I sighed as I got onto the main road, Solitude on my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I walked into Solitude a little after midnight. Not wishing to disturb the entire household, I got a room in the winking skeever. The irony wasn't lost on me that I was renting a room at an inn less than 500 steps from my home. But I was genuinely fearful of Jordis.

As i lay on the bed in the winking skeever I contemplated many things. Jordis was a good woman. She was a credit to her people. Loyal and strong, she never backed down from a fight. She was beautiful, classically so. I had never seen her in anything but the old steel armor she had always worn. But she carried herself with grace and determination.

Her long brown hair was always well kept and combed. Her large brown eyes had a softness in them when she thought no one was looking. Like when she held the neighbors new babe, or when she shooed off the neighborhood children after she caught them tormenting an injured fox that had somehow gotten into the hold. She nursed the white ball of fluff back to health for six weeks. She cried when she had to let him go. I pretended not to see.

She looked so frail, but had a strong sword arm. My first impression of her was a small woman wearing armor that was too big for her. Her movements were hindered by the bulky armor but she made up for it in ferocity. With lighter armor she would be a force of nature.

I sat upright. Had I never thought to get her other armor before? When the shops opened tomorrow I would go see Beirand and get her new armor and a new blade. The man was a remarkable smith. He would know Jordis' measurements. He could tell just by looking at someone. I had never known him to be wrong. I fell asleep, thinking of how Jordis would like the new armor.

The next morning I got my own armor on quickly, the ebony cold to the touch, but fit me perfectly. I made my way through the quiet Solitude streets to Beirand at the forge. He was sharpening a blade at the grindstone and grinned up at me through a shower of sparks.

He paused and said "good day Arryn! Armors holding up well I see! Here to sell?"

"Hello my friend. I'm here to buy actually. I've neglected to buy Jordis new armor and I aim to correct that mistake." I answered jovially. I liked Beirand. He was a good, fair man. He never overcharged for his goods and gave a fair price for items I sold him.

"Oh aye. That girl has been running about with that old armor for as long as I remember. She bought it off me when she was but twelve summers I do believe. Asked for it big like her ma so she could grow into it. Never did quite get up to Gwena's size did she? Not that many women do! Ha!" He laughed. He was right. Jordis's ma was a mountain of a woman, taller than most men and as strong. She was a beauty, even at her age. She had six sons and Jordis. A strong nord woman who had married a good nord man. I smiled to myself. Such a fate wouldn't be terrible.

"Now far be it from me to nose about in your business but is this how you plan to declare yourself to the girl?" Beirand asked curiously.

"Declare myself?" I asked puzzled, before his meaning set in. "Oh, I- no. I couldn't. I- I have much... So many..." I stuttered nervously.

"Relax lad, was just a question, though it looks like you just haven't got the nerve yet. She wears an amulet for a reason." He mused.

I felt the color come to my cheeks. I wasn't the only one who noticed the amulet.

"You know lad, you may want to decide what you want soon. Lots of whelps are after her. A few of the bards have taken to singing at the manor." Beirand stated flatly. "She's a good woman, easy on the eye. Plenty of men after a woman like that."

He clapped his hands together. "But what can I get you? Something light?" He asked.

"Oh. Uh- yes. I was thinking glass?" I said, still distracted.

"Glass is a fine light armor. Stronger but lighter than steel. Many women are fond of it. They think it's pretty you see." The old smith chuckled. "Jordis will love it. I've got something here that's just about her size. Let me fix up the leather on here. Give me a few minutes."

I watched him work over the green armor. Deft, worn hand made short work of his task.

"You wear your wedding ring at the forge old man?" I questioned.

"Aye lad. Never take it off. I'm more than proud to have my Sayma lay claim to me." He said. "There you have it! All finished. Lovely piece really."

He handed me the armor with a proud smile. I grinned back. It was indeed a fine piece. "Do you have a matching helmet and boots?"

"Of course I do! And gauntlets as well!" He roared out happily.

"I'll take them too then. You don't have a glass blade do you?" I asked.

"Boy when will you learn I have anything you want!" He said, shaking his head. "I've got a glass sword that the crazy old court wizard enchanted for me. She's a right terrifying thing isn't she? She says the blade will set whatever it hits ablaze."

I debated. Magic was not something I took much stock in but Jordis dabbled in a bit of it. She would probably love such a weapon. "Aye. Give me that as well." I grumbled.

"Here you are lad. I've wrapped it all up in this hide, in case you want to surprise the girl. I'd also like you to take this." He handed me the bundle and a necklace. I nearly groaned out aloud when I recognized the amulet of Mara. I vowed then and there to never become that nosy old nord.

"Thank you my friend. I will wear it under my armor for now." I said. I saw no harm in appeasing the old man. I slipped the necklace on and tucked it into my armor. I took the bundle and headed to the manor.

I opened the door and I heard a fairly unfamiliar sound. Loud, delighted giggles punctuated Meekos barks. I walked in as quietly as one wearing full armor could and set down the bundled armor into a bench. I walked up the stairs and the giggles got louder.

Meeko noticed me first, and nearly bowled me over with his exuberance. I scooped him right up and rubbed my cheek to his. I had missed my canine companion.

Sissel was smiling but approached me shyly. "The house is wonderful. Better than I could have ever dreamed. Thank you!" She chirped out.

I grinned and tousled her hair. "I'm glad it's to your liking my girl. After I speak with Jordis you can show me your room and tell me all about your week hm?"

"Okay!" She said brightly, as she skipped away.

I turned to face a furious gaze. Jordis was silent, but her face was red with rage and her eyes flashed dangerously. I put my hands up sheepishly.

"I know I gave you no warning about Sissel-" I began.

Her venom spewed forth quicker than lightening. "I am a warrior! I scraped and fought and CLAWED my way to the top to become a housecarl! I was honored to be chosen and was beyond honored to serve the dragonborn! Then you turned me into a common maid! I cook for you, clean your home, care your your dog, run your errands! Never did I complain! Even when you denied me every chance to be the warrior I trained to be, the warrior I AM. But I never complained. But now! Now! You have made me into a damned nursemaid and I will have none of it! One day I will have children! Strong healthy nord children! With a husband who appreciates me! But I won't raise some child and then have to leave her when I marry and start my own family. The girl has lost her mother once already."

The furious rant probably would have continued if Sissel hadn't interrupted. "Don't you want me here Jordis?" A small voice asked.

We both turned to see tear filled eyes and a quivering lip. Jordis ran to the girl and enveloped her into a hug. "Of course I want you here sweet one! I was just very surprised. I was just telling your new Da here what a surprise he gave me and to never do such a thing again. She glared at me to emphasize her statement. "Now you go play until I call you for lunch alright?"

Sissel smiled happily and I heard the door slam. Jordis looked at me but the fight seemed to be gone from her. "My thane, can I help you with your armor?" She asked dully.

"I would appreciate it Jordis." I answered softly, meekly.

She took my armor of me quickly, well practiced. As she went to walk away she spotted the amulet around my neck. Her hands immediately flew to her amulet and I flushed deeply.

"Jordis, I- I uh, have something for you." I said, unable to look her in the face.

"You- do?" She said hesitantly.

I offered her my hand and she wordlessly took it. I lead her downstairs and sat her in the chair by the fire. She looked at me nervously. I handed her the bundle and almost laughed as she realized the weight of the gift.

She slowly opened the bundle and pulled out each piece if the armor set. She stared at it, tears in her eyes and I immediately felt horrible.

"Oh Gods Jordis, I'm sorry. Do you hate it? I should have gotten You a dress!" I babbled.

She let out an odd squeak before grinding the heels of her hands into her eyes. "Hate it? I love it! It's absolutely beautiful! My thane, I can't possibly accept. I have dishonored myself today..."

"Jordis, no. I- oh gods I've no flowery words for you. You're a good woman and I do appreciate you. Everything you do I'm grateful for. And this armor. Well. It's, my way to, uh..." I searched for words but found none.

"Jordis. You, you still wear an amulet of Mara. I take it you're not spoken for?" I blurted.

Her eyes widened and misted over. "No I'm not. She whispered.

"I want to uh. Speak for you. I mean, not for you, to you about you. To uh. Oh gods." I muttered, thoroughly muddled. "Jordis youre a smart strong beautiful woman and I would be proud to call you my wife, if you'll have me."

I stared at her in anguish. Where had that even come from? As soon as I said the words though, I knew them to be true.

She set the armor down quickly and got to her feet. She was a lovely sight, in a simple blue dress. I had never seen her in a dress before. I felt naked in a simple shirt and pants and no shoes. She approached me cautiously and I was struck by how much smaller than me she was.

"Arryn, I would be honored to be your wife." She said finally, a smile just starting to form. We stared at each other for a few moments before I reached out to touch her cheek. She was warm to the touch and so soft. She nuzzled my hand and I pulled her to me. I hugged her for a long time, reveling in the way her small body felt against mine.

She pulled back and looked up at me. I smiled down at her, my heart pounding loudly. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me to her. Her lips found mine, and my whole body was set ablaze. My eyes closed and I melted into her, holding her tight and close.

"I care for you." I said simply, as she broke away gasping for breath.

"And I care for you." She said, smiling contently.

"How many hours until lunch?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "Three."

I smiled at her. "I'm weary from my journey Jordis. I'm going to retire to my room." She looked surprised. "I'd like it if you would join me."

A knowing look came to her face and I grinned as she nodded. We climbed the stairs and I lay down in the bed. My jaw dropped when I looked to her and her dress hit the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I woke up alone. I knew that before I even opened my eyes. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I had fallen asleep curled around Jordis, completely content. I rolled over and rose from the bed. I slipped into my clothes, then my armor. I was so familiar with this task I may have as well kept my eyes closed. I heard no noise in the house and briefly wondered where Jordis and Sissel had gone. I didn't even hear Meeko. I gathered up my supplies and started out to the Blue Palace. Elisef would want to see these stones.

I smiled in greeting to all I passed and was surprised at how many people grinned at me and tried to engage me in conversation. People were in a strangely friendly mood. I turned red at the thought that Jordis may have already announced our impending marriage. I quickened my pace and arrived at the Blue Palace very fast.

A female guard stood just inside the door and she looked at me quizzically. "What is it? Dragons?" She questioned.

"No my friend. Just a visit with the Jarl." I assured her quickly.

I climbed the stairs to the throne room. I got to the top and was struck again by Elisef. She was known as Elisef the Fair and she had earned her name. Giant crystalline blue eyes shone out from behind long lashes. Her golden hair fell to her shoulders and looked like silk. That day she wore a form fitting green dress and a silver circlet adorned with emeralds. As soon as she saw me she rose to her feet.

"A fine day with you around!" She called out. I couldn't help but smile back. She was always proper but had a way of making everyone feel comfortable.

"My jarl, you honor me. I have returned from my journey and have completed the task you asked of me. I have the items you requested." I answered carefully, not sure of how much she wished to be revealed in open court.

She clapped her hands and waved everyone from the room. I pulled the pouch full of stones out and handed them to her. She opened the ties quickly. She pulled out one of the stones and examined it.

"It's exquisite! I've never seem anything like it! Do the scholars know what it is yet?" She asked.

"They have yet to identify it. I also have a copy of the notes they have on them." I answered, handing her the carefully transcribed notes.

"Excellent! Thank you for your discretion Arryn. I think you've helped us a great deal this day. The corruption in Markarth must end! The war greatly weakened Skyrim and I refuse to let it fall apart from within. We will rebuild and unite, stronger than ever. The moot will be held soon. I believe I will be named High Queen. No one has opposed me. Once I am High Queen I will clean up the filth. First Markarth, then Riften. Windhelm is being reconstructed as we speak. I'm meeting with other Jarls soon about the Kajiit." She said.

"The Kajiit? You mean the caravans?" I asked.

"In a way, yes. I'm passing a law that all Kajiit are welcome in Solitude and I hope the other Jarls will follow suit. There were Khajiit soldiers defending Skyrim from the rebellion, Khajiit born here, in Skyrim, that died for their homeland. We are ALL children of this great land and we should live as brothers and sisters!" She proclaimed fiercely, as if expecting opposition. I just bowed my head in deference. She was Jarl. She wasn't wrong. All races fought for Skyrim. I had no love for the cats but I had no ill will against them either.

"Arryn you wear an amulet of Mara?" Elisef asked suddenly. "You seek a wife?"

I flushed. " No my lady. I have found my future wife." I answered quietly.

"The wife of the Dragonborn? Lucky woman." Elisef mused. I remained silent.

"And to whom do I owe my congratulations?" She prodded.

"Jordis Sword-Maiden" I answered proudly, puffing up.

Elisef cocked her head to the side and smirked. "Jordis? Torygg was quite smitten with her for a while. Until I came from Whiterun of course." She said smugly.

"I'm most fortunate you did my lady." I answered evenly. She smiled.

"Congratulations to both of you. Will the wedding be here in Solitude?" She asked.

"Whatever Jordis wishes, she will have. Wedding planning is better suited for a woman, don't you think Jarl Elisef?" I smiled.

She smiled back. "Go now to your woman then! I will send a courier when I know more. Tomorrow evening I am hosting a large celebration. I hope you and Jordis will attend. Wear your best clothes." She commanded sweetly.

"We would be honored." I answered, hoping Jordis wouldn't be upset.

"Seven O'Clock! Sharp!" She called out to my retreating form.

I returned home. Inside Sissel sat eating dinner, a hopeful Meeko at her feet. She waved in greeting. Jordis was in my bedroom, straightening up.

"Jordis?" I said tentatively.

"My thane?" She responded automatically.

I drew back at her formal tone. The surprise must have shown on my face.

"I'm sorry Arryn, it's habit." She amended. "How can I help you?"

"I just spoke with the Jarl. She invited us to a large celebration tomorrow. I accepted. I apologize for not discussing it with you, but a direct invitation from a Jarl really can't be declined." I blurted out.

"Oh my, how nice. I will polish your armor." She answered after a brief moment of silence.

"I'm afraid we have to wear fancy clothes." I answered sheepishly.

"Arryn we don't have fancy clothes." Jordis said with raised eyebrows.

"Can you buy some?" I asked, embarrassed. After everything I had done, I still had nothing to wear to a party.

"I will go to Radiant Raiment now. Dinner is on the stove. Feed the blasted dog." She said as she put on her furs. I handed her my pouch of septims and smiled.

"I hope you find something you like." I said softly.

She stopped short and smiled up at me before brushing her lips against my cheek. Then she was gone.

Sissel looked at me curiously. "What?" I asked.

"Do you love Jordis?" She asked.

"I care for her very much. I've asked her to be my wife." I answered honestly.

Sissel looked sad. That hadn't been the reaction I was expecting. "Does that trouble you little one?" I asked.

"My Ma died from giving birth to me. I don't want Jordis to die." She explained sadly. I was shocked.

"The Gods needed your Ma. So she joined them. But she will always be with you. She loves you very much and watches from Savngarde with pride I'm sure. But not every Ma enters Shors Hall so soon." I explained carefully.

"You're Dragonborn?" She asked suddenly.

"Aye."

She nodded her head as if I had just confirmed something. "Then you can keep her safe." She stated.

I stared at this child. So sure in my strength. "Only the gods decide who lives Sissel." I answered.

"My old pa said the gods were rubbish and had stolen the only thing he ever loved." She said, repeating a phrase she had no doubt heard often. "No one cares about us."

I sat on the bench next to her. "Well little one, I'm never going to tell you what to believe. But I worship the divines and have been helped through many bad situations by my faith. It gives me strength and peace to know I am leading a good life, serving my gods as a Nord should." I explained gently.

"Do you think the gods will keep Jordis safe?" Sissel asked me.

"Aye. And I'll do my best as well. We are all safe here." I answered solemnly.

We ate in silence for a while until Sissel remembered an incident from earlier that day involving Meeko and a venison chop. I laughed outright, picturing Jordis chasing the dog with the meat in his mouth.

"That damned dog is no better than the bloody elves at that shop!" A voice exclaimed from the door.

"Jordis! Did you buy a fancy gown? Is is beautiful? What color is it? Can I see it? Can I wear it when I get bigger?" Sissel chirped.

Jordis laughed. "Calm yourself girl. It's just a dress. You'll see me wear it tomorrow. I imagine it would be horribly out of style by the time it would fit. We will buy you your own dresses."

"The elves picked out everything. They swear we will look 'perfectly civilized' and in fashion. I think we shall look stupid." She grumbled at me. I just smiled.

"All right you! To bed. And take the damned dog!" She ordered Sissel. The young girl complied without complaint.

"Can I look at the pictures in the book?" She asked.

"Aye, and we shall teach you to read soon. Only one candle now!" She called after the already gone girl.

Jordis ran her hand through her hair and turned to me. I rose and walked around the bench. "Can I help you with your armor?" I asked quietly.

"That would be nice." She answered. I unlaced her armor, removing it piece by piece. She was left in nothing but a tunic and form fitting leather pants. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

I quickly unlaced my own armor. She just watched. I was left in a loose pair of pants and loose shirt. I removed the shirt, feeling silly. I went over to the shelf and retrieved a silver ring with a flowery pattern engraved into it, sporting a large flawless sapphire. I presented it to her.

She smiled brightly and slipped the ring on her finger. "Thank you Arryn, it's lovely." She said.

"I'd like to get married soon." I blurted out.

Jordis looked surprised. " I honestly haven't even thought of it, but I suppose we should decide when we should get married. How soon were you thinking?"

"As soon as you can plan it I suppose." I answered.

"Do you want anything special? Anyone invited?" She asked.

"It's all up to you. If you could invite any of the people I've helped, that would be good. The companions of course. Anyone you want to invite. Whatever you like." I said dismissively, distracted as the tunic slipped, revealing a pale shoulder.

"I will speak with merchants and the priests tomorrow before I prepare for the Jarls celebration." She said, decisive.

"Hm what? Oh. Yes. The priests." I muttered, examining the curve of her neck that met her pale bare shoulder. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her on that expanse of skin.

"Arryn if I had not seen you in the sunlight I would be fearful." Jordis said dryly.

"Woman you should be fearful!" I growled before scooping her up and throwing her over my shoulder. She squealed in delight.

I tossed her into the bed, and lept after her. She rose up on her knees and charged at me. She pinned me to the bed and brought her face over mine, grinning smugly.

"I think I love you Jordis Sword-Maiden." I said seriously.

She blinked and released me, scooting to the edge of the bed. I sat up, confused.

"I've loved you for a long while Arryn." She said. "It's hard to believe I'm not dreaming." Her eyes bore into mine. "For you to love me back, I have no words."

"I am in awe of you Jordis. Your strength, your patience, you're an amazing woman." I answered honestly, reverently.

The kiss she pulled me into left me gasping for breath and for her. I felt like I was on fire. A deep rumble formed in my throat and a shout escaped my mouth.

"MAHFAERAAK DEIN ASSK"

Jordis was bathed in white light for a moment and she shuddered. I had to reach out and catch her as she fell backwards. I was terrified. What had I just done?!

Jordis was out cold but breathing. I lay her in the bed and covered her. I kneeled on the floor next to her, praying and waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I prayed for an hour. Jordis remained motionless. Her breathing was even, as if she were sleeping. A small voice behind me rang out loudly.

"Seek knowledge from its source. On wings of snow, a hunter will provide the wisdom you seek."

I turned around with wide eyes. "What?"

Sissel was motionless. I rose to my feet and made my way to her. She was fast asleep. I picked her up and brought her to her room. I lay her on the bed gently and puzzled over what she had said.

Knowledge from the source? I had shouted. The source of that would be my dragon blood. But what was that nonsense about a hunter with wings? Made of snow?

Then, it clicked.

Odhaviing. Winged Snow Hunter. I didn't bother with my armor. I just ran out the door. Barefoot and shirtless, I raced to the city gate. I threw it open without answering any of the guards questions and raced outside. I took off down the road at full speed. I rarely moved this quickly, full on sprinting across the dark road.

I stopped to catch my breath for a moment before shouting "ODHAVIING!"

I watched the night sky, praying he would come. I was rewarded with a silhouette against the moon and a quiet roar. He circled overhead before landing with a mighty rumble that caused the ground to shake but was somehow very graceful at the same time.

"You are not in danger Dovahkiin." He rumbled.

"I need your knowledge old friend." I answered, still out of breath.

"You are unarmored Dovahkiin. The wolves half a mile from here will be delighted." He answered, disinterested.

"I shouted tonight. I don't know what I said or what I did." I continued, ignoring his observation.

"Hum. What did you say Dovahkiin?" He asked, peering at me with a giant yellow eye.

"I don't know. It just- came out." I said miserably.

"What were you doing when this happened? How did you feel?" He growled, clearly irritated I didn't know the words.

"I was-" I flushed red before continuing. "I was kissing my woman. I felt, happy. In love. Lustful."

I had never seen a dragon burst into laughter. I had heard them chuckle and call out happily. But this one lifted his head to the sky and let forth a stream of terrifying guffaws. I was certain I had never heard a noise that made me so uneasy.

He finished his laughing and lowered his head to peer at me with one eye. "You do not know what you have done?" He asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't have called you here if I knew!" I exclaimed irritably.

"You claimed this woman as your own. The thu'um affects each person differently. You have not harmed her. You have declared your love." He turned his head to peer down at me. "That is something only humans do. Many of the Dragonborn have come to us with this very problem. Though most of them go to Paarthurnax with such issues. Why come to me Dovahkiin?"

"Because you come to me." I answered honestly. "The girl I took in said some nonsense about a hunter with wings of snow and it reminded me of you."

"You dismiss the child as nonsensical?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, surprised he hadn't flown off yet.

"Before you called to me, I had a dream of a young mortal girl telling me I would be needed. I was awakened by your call." He said flatly.

I stared at the large being in front of me. No dragon looked benign but Odhaviing was especially fearsome. He was covered in scars, clearly battle hardened. He was bigger than most, with a powerful tail that was constantly in motion. He had teeth as long as my forearm that glittered in the moonlight.

The gravity of what he was implying was not lost on me. I recalled Rorik saying she was "touched in the head" and resolved to write him a letter for more details.

"She is a unique child." Was all I could say.

He made no noise as he lifted into the air. How something so large could be so stealthy I would never know. I jogged back to Solitude, again ignoring the curious guards.

I slipped into the house and made my way to my room. Jordis had rolled to her side and was sleeping peacefully. I thanked the divines and lay next to her. I avoided touching her, fearful that I would inflict more damage to her.

It took me a while to sleep. But I finally managed it. My dreams were troublesome. Alduin had devoured all that I loved. I awoke with a gasp just as he snapped Jordis in half with his ravenous jaws.

I sat upright, sweating and breathing heavily. It took me a moment to take in my surroundings. It was just dawn. I was alone in bed. I moved from the bed quickly. I needed to check on Jordis. I made my way to the kitchen as swiftly as I could. Jordis was at the fire. Preparing porridge. She looked up when I drew near and smiled.

"Sissel wishes to attend the lessons at Castle Dour. The jarl has arranged for all the children of Solitude to have the opportunity to learn. Soon Sissel should be caught up with the other children. I've picked out her new yellow dress, and her nice new shoes. Perhaps she can be persuaded to let me braid her hair. Could you rouse her for me?" Jordis chattered brightly.

I stared at her for a moment before doing as she asked. Sissel was awake and out of bed quickly. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She didn't mention last night at all. Curious.

She ate quickly, and was delight to have Jordis do her hair. She raced upstairs and got dressed and Jordis pulled out an old comb, carved from sandalwood. Sissel didn't complain at all as Jordis tugged and pulled the snarls out oh her hair. I watched her flinch a few times, but she never pulled away or complained. I puffed up with pride. My girl was a tough Nord.

She stopped in the doorway on her way out and smiled at us brightly before chirping out her goodbyes. Jordis smiled and shooed her out the door, commanding her to behave.

She then turned to me and yawned loudly. "Arryn I'm going back to bed. It's just now dawn and I've got nothing to do today except for prepare for the Jarls party and speak with a few merchants at 2. What will you do?"

"I suppose I will join you. If you do not mind." I said cautiously.

Jordis laughed. "Arryn, why on earth should I mind? It's your bed."

I couldn't bring myself to bring up last, instead opting to follow her back up the stairs. When she reached the top of the stairs she turned her head to look at me over her shoulder. She gave me a bright, happy smile and turned fully. She leaned over me, her hair falling as she kissed me. Warmth flooded my body as my mind went blank. My heart pounded loudly and I felt as if I could fly. She pulled back slowly, a smile still on her lips. She moved towards the bedroom and I watched in awe. Her hips swayed as she moved and I was reminded that she was a warrior, her balance and movements measured and graceful.

I followed her, hypnotized as she began to strip off her clothes. I was mesmerized by the curve of her hips and her long legs. She wore nothing but her underclothes. She climbed onto the bed and crawled on all fours to the end of the bed and looked at me coyly as she rose onto her knees. I stood there, dumbfounded. She beckoned me over and I tackled her down onto the bed.

"How are we to get any rest woman?" I asked playfully.

"The body needs more than rest." She shot back sweetly.

One in the afternoon arrived much too soon. Jordis was up before me, I awoke to her singing in the kitchen as she prepared a late lunch. I pulled on my shirt and headed down the stairs quietly. I listened to her as she sang about a beautiful woman waiting on the cliffs for her sailor husband to come home. She waited for years and the husband never came.

"A mournful tune for such a good day." I said, startling her.

"Arryn! I didn't know you were awake!" She gasped.

"Woman with you lamenting about the sea captain I doubt anyone in the hold is sleeping!" I teased.

"Oh hush!" She huffed.

"What merchants will you be meeting with?" I asked as I sat down at the table. She dished me up some venison stew.

"Just a few for the wedding, commissioning those damn elves to make a wedding dress and a dress for Sissel. I need to see if any of the bards will perform and I need to see if Evette can provide enough spiced wine for 65 guests."

I raised my eyebrows. "65 guests? Jordis do I even know 65 people?"

"Don't be silly. Of course you do. And of course there's my family, the Jarls and all the leaders of the villages. And you've got friends on that Elf island. You're quite popular Dragonborn." She chided.

"Solstheim? I don't have friends on Solstheim." I said.

"What? Of course you do. That Neloth fellow and that imperial and his dunmer wife. You wrote me about them." She said absently.

"They are more acquaintances. Jordis I do believe you're my only friend." I joked.

"That reminds me. I got a letter from Gerdur." She said suddenly.

I froze. I wasn't sure I wanted to have this conversation.

"Ralof still hasn't been found. Apparently a drunk soldier claims the falmer took him in the night. As if we are to believe that fairy tale. Gerdur thinks he's dead." She continued.

"Where did he disappear from?" I asked.

"Near those old ruins near Winterhold. Alftland. According to that drunkard but who knows really." She scoffed.

I pondered this for a moment. "Jordis tomorrow I want to set out. Do we know anyone who could watch over Sissel?"

She looked surprised. "Well my friend Leah would if I asked but whatever for? I'm perfectly able."

"Because you're coming with me. We are going to Blackreach."


End file.
